Lily Potter And The New Prophesy
by billyvmom
Summary: Follows Lily Potter as she starts Hogwarts through her first year, when a prophesy is revealed. Then jumps to fourth year Where Lily and Scorpius find strange things start happening at Hogwarts feels like the calm before the storm
1. August 31st

This is my first fan fic so please any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter I just love the world J.K. Rowling created too much to not dream of what happens next.**

'_**I just wish they would shut up'**_ Lily thought to herself. Sometimes her brother's antics could drive the sanest person crazy. Apparently**,**James had hidden every item in Albus's trunk just to amuse himself.

"I am telling Mum if you don't put everything back right where you found it." Albus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I gave you a map you whiny git**,** how is my fault you don't know how to translate runes. Best be studying a little harder this year mate." Laughed James

"I haven't taken runes yet you tosser!" Yelled Albus

"Not my problem mate**,**" James replied smirking. Just then Ginny rounded the corner eyes flashing broomstick in hand and belted

"That's it I have had it!" she screeched "I going to wallop the both of you with my broomstick if this childishness doesn't stop at once."

"It gives me chills how much she sounds like Mum when she gets in a tizzy like that, it's downright scary mate." Ron cringed.

"Ginny hits harder too." Harry laughed as he almost spit out his drink.

"You can't possibly be scared of your baby sister Ronald?" Hermione teased.

Ginny walked down the stairs shaking her head scowling still carrying her broomstick and sat down."Your sons will be the cause of me getting sent to Azkaban one of these days."

"Gin they are only my sons when they are up to no good." Harry teased**.**

"Then I guess I will never be able to claim them**,**" Ginny replied.

Albus walked down the stairs**, **with the map in hand asking for Hermione's help translating the map to find his way around. "Albus**,** you will have to learn to do this anyway just get your text book out and try if you can't figure it out in an hour I will help you." Hermione suggestedas she gave Albus back the map.

"Are the Dursley's coming by tonight or meeting you at the platform tomorrow?" Rose asked trying to sound casual**,** but still blushing**.**

"Dudley said they would be dropping Little Harry off around seven. Apparently,** its**Shelby's first day at Smeltings tomorrow and Sara wanted to take her which leaves Harry with us." Harry answered as Ginny, Hermione, and Lily all smiled at Rose knowing why she was curious of course. Harry and Ron noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The two top Aurors in Britain but, they still were completely clueless when it came to women.

Harry sat there thinking about all the amazing things he had seen since the war. While in hiding Dudley learned a lot about the magical community and the witch's and wizards risking themselves to protect his family. Listening to Potterwatch gave him a new understanding of what Harry was up against and who he had been fighting since the age of one. Dudley grew to respect Harry and what he stood for. It started the night they left Harry at Number 4 Privet Dr. when Dudley told harry he didn't think Harry was a waste of space and shook Harry's hand. Three days after the Battle of Hogwarts ended Harry went to retrieve the Dursleys from protective custody, Harry found Dudley a changed man. Dudley ran to Harry and embraced him like his brother and with tears in his eyes thanked Harry and apologized for his part in making Harry miserable his entire childhood. Petunia didn't evenlook at him as Vernon stated "Our house better be in order."

After that Harry and Dudley kept in touch through the years. Harry was shocked when he went to the hospital with Ginny and James to see Dudley's son when Dudley handed the baby to him and Said "Meet Harry Piers Dursley."

Vernon turned almost had a coronary as he shouted "You are not naming my grandson after a freak!" Harry smiled at the memory of the phone call about seven years back from Dudley "Harry help come quick it's an emergency!" Dudley screamed into the phone, Harry apparatedstraight into Dudley's living room to find a very purple Vernon Dursley screaming "This is your fault Potter."

"What happened**?**" Harry asked, not attempting to hide the smile on his face. Dudley explained that Little Harry had gotten angry when Vernon refused to let him ride the toy broomstick that Harry sent for Christmas **as a** result. Harry burst out laughing when seven year old Little Harry said "Pop Pop looks like Barney." Attempting to hold a straight face Dudley asked "Can you sort this?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Harry said still chuckling.

"Fix him" Petunia cried "Hurry before anyone sees. What will the neighbors say?"

The Dursley's and their precious Diddykins had a pretty strained relationship after that. Sara Dudley's wife refused to allow the favoritism towards Shelby Little Harry's younger sister and what Petunia and Vernon called the normal child. Four years ago Little Harry received his letter to Hogwarts and would be heading out on the train with all three of his children again tomorrow.

"Harry, Harry, Harry Earth to Harry O mighty chosen one" Ron said waving his arms back and forth in front of Harry's face,bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"What did you call me you red headed tosser?" Harry smiled**.**

"I asked you if you signed the first year's broomstick waver for Lily to try out for quidditch?" Ron asked again**.**

"Ginny did earlier today I hope she makes the team because; I would hate to be one who confiscates it after the team roster is posted if she doesn't." Harry replied

"That is the truth I hope it is James**,** because Lily is vicious." Albus said, as he found the last of his undershorts' in the biscuit jar.

"Just like her Mum." Ron laughed.

"Ginny would get in a mood and it was like unleashing a Banshee at you."

"Actually I was never a Banshee I was a Harpy." Ginny said proudly as the floo turned bright green and Dudley popped out with his wife and two kids following.

"Shelby**,**" Lily screeched**.** "I missed you so much and now we aren't going to Hogwarts together I am never going to see you."

"Lily**,** I will miss you too but, I am glad I am not going to Hogwarts, floo powder is scary enough with magic spells flying everywhere." Shelby replied. "We will write all the time and spend time together on holidays."

"Thanks for taking Little Harry to the platform Harry. Sara wanted both of us to take Shelby to the station for her first day." Dudley said as he shook Harry's hand,

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny screamed**.**"I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"OH CRAP" yelled James as he ran down the steps and out the door into the garden. Albus and Little Harry made a quick escape in case Ginny's wrath spilled over onto them. The three girls Rose, Lily and Shelby went upstairs to Lily's room to talk and spy on the boys from Lily's window.

"What did you do now mate?" Little Harry asked**.**

"I used a few of Uncle George's brand new Star shine Poop Poppers candy on the cat. They make your poop pop loudly like fire crackers and light up like a fireworks display when you go. I thought I had a little more time before they kicked in." All three boys were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Mums going to murder you in your sleep Jamie." Lily warned opening her window.

"Have you noticed that Rose is kind of hot this year?" Little Harry pointed out ashe turned to his two cousins. "I may have to ask her on a date. I can get a pretty girlfriend and she can do my homework to boot."

Rose, Lily and Shelby heard this on the extendable ears from Lily's window and started laughing. Rose smiled shyly secretly excited, hoping he would not change his mind. Rose Weasley had a huge crush on Harry since she was six and heard the story of turning his mean granddad that hated magic purple. To Rose that made him a super hero, like her Uncle Harry who he was named after.

Shelby asked where Hugo was and found out he was staying with his best friend Eisenhower McKenzie tonight. "Mum didn't want him to**,** but ever since Ike's father passed he clung to Hugo and Mum didn't have the heart to refuse."

"Why, do you fancy my brother Shelby?"Rose **told****to****a** disappointed Shelby**.**

"No" Shelby answered a little too quickly. "Please don't say anything, I will just die if he found out." She pleaded**.**

"Maybe he fancies you too**,**" Lily said." Shelby shook her head no and sat back down on the bed putting the extendable ears back in continuing to spy on the boys. They were plotting an elaborate prank on someone named Malfoy. James was planning his revenge on Malfoy for stealing his girlfriend last year.

"I say we just ambush him**,**" Little Harry said, "Or jinx his broom."

"Here is what were going to do."James shook his head those kind of things were amateurish. Hetold the two boys his plan quietly, while looking around for witnesses before continuing.

"Do you think that will work?" Albus asked, "I am not sure thats even possible, I will do some research before we try it."

The three boys went inside to say goodnight to little Harry's parents, Uncle Ron and Hermione.

"Little Harry be good and have a nice term, we will see you on the Winter break." Sara Dursley said with teary eyes.

"No owls home this year boy" said Dudley, doing his best Vernon Dursley impression. Harry burst out laughing. Shelby just gave him a wave and headed for the door.

"When do you think they will stop calling me Little Harry?" Little Harry asked James. "I am bigger than him and it is bloody humiliating to have little attached to your name."

"Probably when Dad croaks**,**" James told him as Ginny hit him on the head with the Daily Prophet. After the Weasley's and Dursley's went home Ginny told them all to get to bed since tomorrow would be rushed enough without being late to King's Cross Station.


	2. James Big Surprise

**A/N** I hope that someone is reading and enjoying my story. I apologize for any mistakes since my background is in food and not writing. This is set on the platform 9 ¾ and train heading for Hogwarts

**Special thanks to Aebbe for your comments and help and my very patient Beta Leah!**

**Disclaimer: All things in the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling and I am not her.**

Chapter 2

James Big Surprise

Chaos reigned as the Five Potters, one Dursley, four owls, and four trolleys all rushing through King's Cross Station heading towards the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Muggles' everywhere were staring at the strange family

When it was Lily and Harry's turn to cross the barrier Lily whispered to her dad, "Hold my hand Daddy I am still a little scared." Lily would never admit any fear in front of her brothers or cousins, in a family as big as hers only the fearless survive.

Harry smiled at the youngest Potter and squeezed her hand as they proceeded through the barrier.

Soon as they crossed the barrier every witch and wizard in sight turned to stare. This was the only thing Lily hated about being part of her family**-** they were famous. Lily had a hard time making any friends outside of the family because, she never knew if they were talking to her because they liked her, or if it was because her dad was the Great Harry Potter.

Lily also had many people try to use her to meet the former chaser and Quidditch World Cup champion plus Current of coach The Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Weasley. When at least half of herfamily's picture came on chocolate frog cards she learned to be careful what to say and how act around non-family. Lily quit buying those years ago when she found no other famous wizard's on any of the cards but, Lily's relatives for three months straight.

Even her Gran Weasley was on a card and the main thing in her day-to-day life was sweet making and feeding the chickens at the Burrow. Lily's biscuit baking Gran was indeed famous. Gran was an original Order of The Phoenix member and defeated Bellatrix Lestrange at the battle Of Hogwarts during the war. Lily was proud of her family but, it made it difficult to just be herself. Everyone expected great things from her how was she ever going to live up to that?

"Load the trunks Boys" Ginny yelled to James, "I can't believe my baby is going to Hogwarts and I am going to be stuck with your Dad and Ron all alone now." Lily smiled as her Mum gave her a final squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

Ginny moved onto Albus practically suffocating him before he was able to pry himself free." You about broke my ribs Mum." he complained rubbing his side

Lily heard Dad talking to James about his responsibility as the oldest. "Watch your sister it is your job to look after her when I am not around. Lily can get into trouble if she lets that temper of hers get out of hand so don't provoke her." Harry used in a voice that was meant fo**r** suspects being questioned in the Auror Department.

When Lily heard this she rolled her eyes putting James in charge of behavior was like giving the jailhouse keys to the inmates.

"I will take care of her**,** Dad." James said turning his head to look at her smirking while wagging his eyebrows like acommonvillain.

"That's what I am afraid of." Ginny said as she shot a warning glare at James "Little Harry be good and don't let James talk you into anything too terrible." As she hugged and kissed him goodbye "Love you and BEHAVE! I mean it**.**" she shouted, watching the kids board the train after a final round of hugs.

James walked Lily to the family compartments on the train. When they entered Harry and Rose were deep in conversation about what classes they were taking and the upcoming feast. Lily suspected that they had been discussing the date the girls heard about on the extendable ears the prior evening since Rose was blushing**.**

Hugo and his best friend**,** Ike entered the compartment greeted everyone stowed their trunks then started playing exploding snap. The rest of the older cousins headed to the other family compartment.

Lily wished her best friend Ally Longbottom was on the train. Ally arrived at school with her dad**,** Neville Longbottom who was the Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house they lived in the family quarter's of the school during term. This year Ally would get to stay in the first year dorms now, she was able to attend Hogwarts.

Two hours in Lily was bored so she decided to go explore a little by herself. Not seeing anything that interesting as she walked around nobody really paid her much attention. After all she was just a little first year.

The train turned suddenly and she fell backwards into an open compartment. Lily landed in a handsome blonde haired boy's lap. Lily turning bright red shetried to untangle herself from the boys' robes when James burst in.

"What are you doing with my little sister**,** Malfoy?" James yelled as hiswand wentout.

"Me?" Scorpius sneered taking hiswand out**.** "Not my fault your sister came in here and jumped into my lap**,** I guess even your sister can't resist me just like your girlfriend last year."

James turned bright red as he grabbed her by the back of the robes and drug her out of the compartment**.**

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" James asked in Lily's face "Tell me now!"

"None of your business Jamie." Lily yelled as her blood started boiling while the other students peaked out from the compartment doors to see who was fighting. James was humiliating her before she even set foot at school. "I was just walking around."

"Stay away from him and you aren't allowed to run off by yourself." James informed her, "Dad said I was to watch you and obviously you need it."

"You are not the boss of me**,** James Potter!" Lily shouted back**.**

"Oh yes I am, little girl and you best listen or else." James said in a serioustone."You are just a naive little firstie who is helpless**, **so you will listen to your elder's."

Lily's eyes flashed from brown to a molten gold. Harry, Rose, Albus and Hugo knew that look and backed up. A rather large crowd was now observing the heated fight between the two siblings. Most of the spectators cheering were her large family.

"Five galleons on Lily" Fred said to his older sister Roxanne**.**

"You're on Freddie but, let's make it ten." Roxanne smiled**.**

"Helpless am I?" Lily pulled out her wand.

"What can an itty bitty firstie going to do to me who doesn't even know how to use her wand?" James taunted in a baby voice**.**

"Wanna bet?" Lily shouted just before she sent a complex stream of curses that had James bound, gagged, and humiliated. "Don't mess with me again Jamie." Lily looked down at her brother while she walked over his bound body on the floor of the train. After Rose did the counter curses and James was freed. Harry was laughing with the rest of the Weasleys as James got up head hung in shame.

"When did Lily learn that?" James asked still brooding back in the older Weasleys Potter compartment**.**

"Last year she used one of Dad's practice wands that glow green when you perform the spell correctly." Fred Weasley laughed**.**

"You cheated you**,** Prat" Roxanne glared at Fred**.** "I am not paying you one Knut now."

"Mum wrote last year and said that Lily could do all the DADA work through 5th year." Albus told James, "Mum told me that this year**,**we better watch out because Lily could hex us into next term if we got her mad enough."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" James complained**,** "I would have defended myself had I known."

"Guess your Mum figured that you would find out soon enough." Harry laughed**.**

**Scorpius POV**

In another part of the train Scorpius Malfoy sat in his compartment thinking of the cute little girl with the gleam in her eyes. Why did she have to be a Potter? He smiled at the memory watching this little wisp of a girl take down his biggest enemy James Potter.

**Back To Lily POV**

As the train slowed Lily thought about the handsome boy and how James humiliated her. Excitement and anticipation was long gone, being replaced with a sense of dread. She had a feeling it was going to be a long year. Lily exited her compartment she heard lots of kids talking about how the great James Potter was schooled by a little girl. Ducking her head down and trying to blend into the crowd she walked off the train. James, Albus, and the rest of her cousins barely acknowledged her as they headed towards the horseless carriages. Scanning for Hugo and Ike in the crowd of first years Lily found him standing next to Hagrid.

"Firs Years This way" Hagrid smiled warmly pointing at the little boats. Most of the other first years had given Hagrid a wide berth she supposed if you didn't know him he could look a little intimidating.

"Hagrid**,** I missed you." Lily beamed as she jumped into his large arms**.**

"Oi it's me princess" Hagrid laughed as he swung her in a circle**.**

"James was trying to boss me and I hexed him. Mum is going to kill me." Lily whispered**.**

"Don you worry bout tha**,**" Hagrid consoled her smiling**.** "Your Mum used to hex her brothers all the time love. I'd wager Ron's still has the marks. Best be getting you to the boats sortin's a waitin ."

Lily climbed into the small boat with Hugo and Ike as she took it all in. She watched as the Castle emerged out of the darkness. The sight left her breathless at the beauty of the place she now called home. Nerves sunk in the closer they came to the shore. This was the place where she would find out who she was. She was always Harry Potter's daughter, James and Albus's little sister, and the baby of the family.

_How do you learn who you are if you are always somebody's something._Lily thought to herself, determined to make her own mark in life. Just how she would be able to do that with her family pushing her to be what they expected, she did not know. _How do you be yourself when everyone told you who you were already?_

As they entered the castle she spotted her best friend Ally Longbottom. Ally ran at Lily and the two girls embraced.

"Did you really Hex James on the train?" Ally asked looking impressed "It's all everybody is talking about." Lily cringed turning red**.**Professor Longbottom smiled wide at Lily pretending to not hear the girls' conversation. He winked at Lily as she explained to Ally what happened quietly. Ally's eyes twinkled as Lily described the look on James face as she stepped over him.

"First Years get into a straight line" Professor Longbottom told them as the doors to the Great Hall opened**.**

"We will proceed to the front of the Hall I will call your names and in turn you will sit on the stool I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will decide your house. While here at school, your house will be like your family. Any accomplishments will earn your house points but any rule breaking will lose not only you but, all your housemates points as well. They marched towards the staff table with all four-house tables staring at the first years.

Lily looked at the stool and Sorting Hat front and center feeling nauseated as she waited for her turn**.**


	3. The sorting

**A/N: This Chapter deals with the sorting and Lily's first night at Hogwarts Please, Review this is my first fanfic and if you have any ideas on how to improve this story I want to hear them. I appreciate all of you that have set alerts for this story Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and much to my dismay I am not her.**

One by one the first years were sorted as Professor Longbottom called out their names and placed the hat upon their head.

"Harper Bogroddon" Ravenclaw

"Marabelle Diggory" Huffelpuff

"Allison Longbottom" Gryffindor

"Eisenhower McKenzie" Gryffindor

"Lily Potter"

Lily gulped took one last look at her family as the hat placed on her head and covered her eyes.

"Hmm where to put you, yes you are going to be a challenge my dear."

Lily noticed the hat smelled a bit like the dust on the furniture in their attic mixed with mold. The smell was similar to her Auntie Muriel without the cloud of perfume. Lily tensed, did she just offend the hat? Would it place her in the wrong house or worse declare her a squib in front of the entire school because, she thought it smelled bad.

The old hat chuckled quietly,"no worries Miss Potter." before continuing its examination of her innermost thoughts.

"I see a great desire to stand out, there is courage and loyalty as well, and you have an excellent mind for learning with a cunningness to achieve your goals. Yes, I believe I know the perfect place to put you"

"Really" Lily smiled brightly

"Slytherin" the hat shouted as Lily's face fell unable to move she just sat there in shock

She barely registered the noise of the great hall that has just erupted.

"What" she heard James scream loudly as the hat was ripped off her head knocking her into the floor. She looked up at a very irate James shouting and shaking the hat.

Lily looked on in horror as her entire family, as well as Ally Longbottom stormed the staff table in protest.

"Do you have any idea who she is you moth ridden old piece of rubbish?" James yelled still shaking the ancient hat

"I do Mr. Potter and your sister is a Slytherin" The hat said defiantly

Peeves soared above the commotion singing "Princess Potter is now a snake will it be too much for daddykins to take? Then cackling making crude noises

The rest of the houses stared on as the near riot continued and Lily was hoping desperately she would die right where she sat.

"Silencio" shouted Head Master Flitwick and the hall went silent. "The hats decision is final Mr. Potter now take your seats the lot of you. One hundred points from Gryffindor will be taken for your houses disruption of the Sorting Ceremony."

Lily pulled herself off the floor head hung in defeat and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to the other first years. She barely registered that Hugo had just been sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of her family in a state of shock staring at her uneaten plate of food.

James called over, "Don't worry Lily Bean I will owl dad he will get this sorted."

Lily looked up as, Albus whispered, "We knew Lily could be evil but, a Slytherin James?"

Putting her head down attempting to hide the tears that were threatening to fall any moment A older boy called out her name and she looked up.

"Potter" he voiced loudly "What is your blood status?"

"I am not sure exactly but, that isn't important." She stated firmly

"It is very important here" A dark haired girl with bright blue eyes "I am Selena Goyle fifth year prefect and pureblood."

"This has to be that hats idea of a joke right?" A chubby blonde haired first year laughed

"Shut it Darby" The handsome blonde boy from train said coldly "we will discuss this in the common room."

'I bet she doesn't last one night before she goes running to Daddy to take her home." Laughed another boy

"Nott I said shut it! Quit drawing attention we will deal with it later." Scorpius warned

"First years on your feet" Selena Goyle said, firmly

As Lily followed the others into the dungeons her stomach knotted up tightly. She resisted the urge to go running to Professor Longbottom's quarters and allow her to floo home. She had never run away from a fight in her life and she wasn't going to start now that moment was when Lily Potter accepted she was a Slytherin.

"The password is Parselmouth" Selena told the first years. "Line up and we will go over the rules and I will show you to the first year dormitories"

The common room was surprisingly cool with an eerie green glow. It had a roaring fire, many emerald green plush couches and chairs. Large dark wood tables it looked very posh to Lily who was raised that even if you had money there was no need to have extravagant things. The window looking into the black lake showed a family of merpeople happily welcoming the students back.

The prefects lined the first years up and explained the curfew, dormitory rules, and gave each of them a map not to get lost. When Selena started in on the type of people they should avoid Lily rolled her eyes. Unfortunately Selena caught her.

"Is that a problem Potter?" Selena asked glaring at the young girl attempting to intimidate her

"Yes, actually it is a problem." Lily said defiantly "You just excluded every member of my family."

Scorpius bit his lip trying not to laugh at the look on Selena's face as this little wisp of a girl stood up to her.

"Will that be a problem Potter?" Selena sneered

"Not really since that would never happen." Lily said as she looked at the shocked face of the other first years surrounding her.

"If you associate with undesirables Potter your life here could become rather difficult." Selena smiled coldly

"I'll take my chances Goyle." Lily smiled defiantly

The portrait hole opened and in walked an ancient Professor Slughorn, "Lily Potter I am so glad you have joined the noble ranks of the Slytherin House." His face lighting up delighted that his house had won the youngest Potter

Noticing the two girl's stances his face faltered "Is there a problem here?"

"No professor" Selena said sweetly the tone making Lily nauseous "I was just going over the rules and about to take the first years into the dorms curfew you know."

"That sounds excellent Selena." Slughorn said happily "I must say it is a pleasure to have you in my house Miss Potter. I am glad I decided to hold off retirement to teach this one last year. I am sure you will love it here Miss Potter I am a close personal friend of your father and mother as well. If you have any problems you may call on me day or night. When your father was here at school he considered me a close personal confident as well. Selena I will leave you to it then, Goodnight all, see you in class." Slughorn left with a wave as he waddled back through the portrait hole.

Following Selena to the first year dormitories Lily found her bed and sighed this indeed was going to be a long year.

Settling herself into her dressing gown she climbed into bed, pulled the curtains and cried quietly into her pillow.

She awoke early and wrote a letter to her parents explaining the incident with James on the train and the fact that she was a Slytherin now hoping they wouldn't be too disappointed. She got herself dressed grabbed her letter and the map in search of the owlery. When she arrived and called for Mortimer her screech owl when she noticed Scorpius Malfoy was there as well.

"What are you doing up here it's barely Five?" he asked surely no one but, him would be daft enough to be awake and moving this early on a Sunday.

"Oh I couldn't sleep and it seemed like a good idea to owl Mum and Dad to explain a few things." She said quietly. Why was she acting almost shy around this boy she wondered? "Why are you up if it's so early?"

"I left a few things that I need at home and need them sent straight away before classes start tomorrow." He replied

"Are you heading to breakfast?" he asked as he finished tying the letter to his owl "This is Fury"

"No i'm not very hungry this morning." She answered not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, you are don't lie" He smirked his eyed twinkling "Are you scared?"

"Am not!" she shouted sounding like a small child in a fit

He chuckled "Listen sit with me I doubt anyone is even in the hall at this hour but, if you are with me no one will bother you."

"I don't need any favors Malfoy." She said stubbornly

"Don't think of it as a favor if your brother hears about it, the look on his face will be payment enough. Plus if you die of starvation that will upset Slughorn your new BFF." He teased

Lily noticed when Scorpius really smiled it sent blood rushing to her face and butterflies into her stomach. This was going to end badly and she knew it but, didn't seem to care.

"Okay I would hate to cause an old man any undue stress. Lily laughed

They made their way to The Great Hall and as promised no one else was in there.

"Now who is going to tell James how in love his sister is with me if we're all alone?" Scorpius laughed loudly "I don't suppose you would do the honors for me."

"In your dreams Malfoy, anyway I thought this noble effort was for Slughorns benefit." Lily smirked

"It is but, I could never pass up a chance to get Potter furious." Scorpius said

"Do you think your father will be able to get you resorted into Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked

"Maybe, but, in my letter I asked him not to. I figured the hat put me in here for some reason. I just hope it wasn't because, I insulted it when I was being sorted though." Lily said

"How did you insult it?" He asked curiously

"I was thinking about how it smelled like my 125 year old Aunt Muriel" Lily smiled

Scorpius spit out his pumpkin juice and laughed harder than she ever seen him his whole body shaking and face bright. Scorpius Malfoy was beautiful. Lily explained how she hated people treating her family differently and wouldn't use her father's fame to get strings pulled.

After finishing breakfast Scorpius walked her back to the common room and gave the password to the portrait. It didn't open but, just looked at Lily with his mouth open. With tears in his eyes he said one word

"Lily"

"Yes my name is Lily" she looked to Scorpius who shrugged his shoulders to say I don't know either.

"Lily Evans?" he asked

"No my grandmother was Lily Evans. I hear I look quite a bit like her though, except the eyes Al got those. He is a clone of my father everybody says so." She answered

"Parselmouth" Scorpius shouted at the portrait

"Shut it Mr. Malfoy," The portrait sneered

"Severus Snape, former Headmaster and head of Slytherin house." Snape replied staring at the very image of a love he lost so long ago.

"My dad told me all about you. He even named my brother after you Albus Severus Potter." She said smiling

"What?" Snape yelled "Why would Potter name his son after me?"

Lily jumped at the outburst from the portrait and explained "My dad always said, that you were bravest man he ever knew, you gave up your life to protect him even if you two never particularly liked each other." She explained

"I must speak with Dumbledore" he said as the portrait went blank

"What the bloody hell are we going to do now Potter, that nutter just took off and it's barely 6:30 no one will be up for hours." Scorpius ranted throwing his hands up in the air.

"You up for flying" Lily asked

"Potter do you even know how to mount a broom?" Scorpius challenged

"We will have to see Malfoy." Lily laughed


	4. Flying Bird

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this story and all my friends at The NextGen Fanatics for listening to me gripe about this story**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things in the Potter World and I am not her **

**FLYING BIRD**

Lily, was excited and anticipating a proper look at the castle. She had been given a Supernova 5000 from her parents as an early birthday gift. While growing up she was always given James's hand-me-downs as he outgrew them. This broom however was hers alone. Both brothers put up a protest when she opened her gift at The Burrow.

This particular broom had not officially come out yet and the only reason her parents had obtained one was the company had asked for the Harpies endorsement. Super Nova's were to be available to professional teams this spring and to the public after the World Cup. She could not wait to wipe the smug look off Malfoy's face when she pulled it out of the broom shed.

Lily Loved flying above all things. Uncle Ron said she must have been a bird in a former life; the way she took to the wind. Truthfully, on a broomstick, even with a hand-me-down, she could out fly anyone, including her Mum and Dad.

They walked silently down the pitch where the broom shed was. And Scorpius pulled out his firebolt 221 and smirked.

"I have an extra Starsky I used last year, if you need it. It won't be quite as rubbish as using a school broom."

"I have my own Malfoy." Lily huffed. "Do you think us so poor; I would not own a broom?"

"No Princess Just thought you were a first year and were not allowed" he shot right back."

"I am until quidditch tryouts then if I make the team I keep it, if I don't it goes home to Mum." She explained. "Didn't you know Malfoy?"

"No", he said. "That must be a new rule"

She pulled out her broom waiting to see the look on his face.

"Bloody hell, is that what I think it is" he asked eyes wide with lust.

"Yes", she smirked and early birthday gift.

"How did they manage that? Potter it's a super Nova 5000!"

"I'm well aware Malfoy" rolling her eyes. "Mum's team is endorsing them in adverts."

"Holy hell do your brothers have them as well?" He gasped, thinking to himself I will have to write my father straightway, he though and demand one by any means necessary. "No" he smirked.

"Just me, they'll have to wait until they are available to the public."

Mounting their brooms they took to the air. She dove as fast as she could, she could feel the wind whipping through her hair. Looking over at Scorpius she smiled brightly at the look of shock on his face.

"How old are you Potter?" he shouted over the wind.

"Twelve next week" she yelled back curious at this line of questioning.

"How long have you been flying?" he shouted.

"Since the age of two", she smiled.

They continued to fly, not holding a conversation but, not being completely silent either, When Scorpius signaled for her to land. She nodded before turning her broom into a suicidal dive. She heard his yell of horror as she hurtled to the earth. She pulled up one second before crashing. She could see the breeze on the blades of grass, she had gotten so close.

It was a perfectly executed Wronski Feint that few in the world could do, let alone an eleven year old girl.

Laughing at the terror filled face of Malfoy she asked, "What's the matter Malfoy?"

"You scared the biggie out of me Potter." He yelled angrily now.

"Biggie, Malfoy what are you five?" She smiled.

"Don't do that again" he sneered, but kept looking her over for injury. "Your brothers would murder me if I got you killed the first day." He explained as they landed.

"You're right about the murder part Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?" James yelled glaring dangerously in Malfoy's direction.

"You stay away from our sister you snake." Albus said pointing his want at Scorpius."

Responding immediately Scorpius and lily both pulled their wants. Lily tried to step in front of Scorpius meeting resistance. The whole lot of Weasley's and Potters and their friends were staring at Scorpius and Lily.

"What is your problem Jamie" she asked with her eyes burning into him.

"I was looking at the Map when you weren't at breakfast. We came to see if you were lost, and then I saw you with Malfoy. So we came to investigate." He said staring her down.

"Mind you own business Jamie. This has nothing to do with you, as you see I'm fine."

"Bollocks Lily, you must be imperiused," James said glaring at her.

Scorpius looked at the two potters amazed that she would stick up for him against her entire family. When Albus pulled his wand, she had even tried to pull him behind her to protect him. How had the Sorting Hat not put her in Gryffindor he would never know?

"Prat, I am in Slytherin, do you understand. You great moron, Scorpius was helping me find my way around so this is my final warning back off or back up?" She shrieked pointing her wand at his neck.

That was the moment before all hell broke loose. The Slythern quidditch team saw Scorpius and Lily being threatened by the Gryffindors. Then reacted by sending jinxes at them. Lily screamed as the chaos erupted around them. James went down quickly in body bind as Scorpius was hit with a Jelly Legs jinx from Albus. Rose Sent a stunner at Selena Goyle as she was hit by a blue light and started vomiting slugs. As Slytherins and Gryffindor met face to face with hexes flying. Lily launched herself into the fight cursing both sides, trying to gain control, when a yellow light flashed and they all hit the ground. Professor Longbottom hit them with a body bind grenade, George Weasley had given him. Staring down angrily at the petrified students

"Explain yourselves", he yelled waving his arms. "What would possess you to behave in such a manner?"

"Ennervate" he said, as he pointed to Roxanne Weasley who had boils erupting on her face.

"We seen Lily and Malfoy on the map and came to investigate then the Slytherins attacked us" She replied kicking the immobile Goyle.

"Ennervate" Neville said as he pointed his want at Theodore Nott. Deciding to do release the students of their bound state one at a time to discourage another brawl.

"We only attacked because half of Gryffindor had their wands pointed on two Slytherins." He told Professor Longbottom. "They had them outnumbered; we had to defend our housemates."

Lily was surprised to be included in the ranks of Slytherins. She had assumed they were only defending Scorpius.

"Ennervate" Professor Longbottom said as Rose jumped up. Before checking on her swollen black eye and vomiting another slug, leaned down and mended the bleeding from Harry's Nose.

"Episky" She muttered then turned to Neville. "They fired first Professor".

"A WEEKS DETENTION ALL OF YOU! Each night after supper you will each clean the greenhouses and tend to the plants without magic" Now take the injured to the hospital wing and refrain from talking.

They all walked to the hospital wing silently shooting daggers at each other and muttering death threats under their breath. The hospital wing was quiet until a very unhappy Victoire Lupin seen the state of half her family. Victoire inherited their grandmother's talent to bellow and instill fear in the braves of Gryffindor or invoke the desire for self preservation in a Slytherin.

"What in Merlin's beard happened to the lot of you?" She screeched.

"We got into a fight" Lily said head hung in shame. Her wand had caused half of the injuries on both sides.

"We had a fight" Albus said wincing. He was nursing a broken arm and bloody lip from being petrified by Professor Longbottom and falling hard on his face.

Victoire catalogued the injuries of each student shaking her head reversing hexes and dispensing potions to mend bones and heal bruises. So far it looked like an even fight. Marcus Zabini having a bad reaction to a laughing curse was in hysterics. Her brother Louis Weasley had a particularly nasty hex cast on him that transformed his clothes into a tutu that seemed to have a permanent sticking charm attached.

"I may have to call Dad or Teddy in to break the curse, nothing I do is helping." Vic laughed.

"Your lying, fix it" Louis yelled to his sister. 

"Dob fib it Viddy, I'll gib you all my dold to keeb hib lieb thad" snickered Dominique Weasley unable to speak well since her lips were ten times their normal size.

Rose was still puking up slugs, Hugo's eyebrows and hair was missing, Harry's nose was mended. Scorpius was still shaking; Nott was bruised but looked better than the rest. Roxanne's boils had started to pop and ooze. Fred was taking pictures for black mail. Zacharias Flynt had been on the receiving end of a bat bogey hex.

"You can't call dad" I will be humiliated" Louis screamed almost in tears as he pirouetted though the hospital wing.

"I can't sort it, I've tried". She yelled back, "and I'm up to my Wand in injuries thanks to you lot."

Louis made a particularly graceful leap as the hospital wing erupted in laughter. "When I find out who did this they will pay"

Lily looked over at Scorpius who grinned at her. He had been close enough to hear when she yelled the Pantimonius curse into the crowd. Vic dismissed most of the students back to their common rooms. Lily refusing to leave until everyone was released.

**Scorpius POV**

Sitting in the Slytherin common room the Slytherin Quidditch team as well as a few extra seventh years was discussing what to do about the youngest Potter.

"I'm telling you this will cause us nothing but trouble with those red haired freaks." Zabini said still nursing his bruised sides from all the laughing.

"We haven't seen the last of this mess you caused Malfoy" sneered Selene Goyle.

"Shut it Goyle" Malfoy smirked. "We were locked out of the common room by the ruddy portrait" pointing to Snape.

"Now tell us how being locked out put you were down there again, Malfoy?" Flynt asked angrily

"We were locked out and she asked me to go flying with her I thought it be good for a laugh expecting her to fall on her face. Plus Slughorn loves her almost to the point of worship. I figured it be worthwhile to keep her happy." He defended, hoping it sounded indifferent enough to end this line of questioning.

He had never stuck his neck out for one person in his whole life and couldn't help but, question himself why he was doing it now. His face was a composed mask hiding his true feelings it was a well rehearsed trait you develop being a Malfoy. People used your true feeling to break you.

Remembering the current conversation he remarked "Flynt, you need to invite Potter to quidditch tryouts tomorrow." Trying to sound casual waiting for the protests to start he readied himself with excuses for making this request ensuring none could be construed as feelings for the girl.

"Are you pissed Malfoy" Flynt replied thinking it was some joke. "In case you haven't noticed that Potter happens to be a bird and worse she's a first year."

"Potter can out fly anyone I have ever seen on a broom, plus she has a Supernova 5000." He defended

"We don't have birds on our team it's a matter of honor even if it would tear the Mickey out of her brothers." Evan Rosier laughed "Could you imagine James Potter losing to his baby sis in pigtails and a green uniform."

"Fine, if the Potter princess wants to try out for the team she needs to prove a little snake loyalty." Nott suggested "We give her a task if she completes it she can try out. If she fails we will let her know life here can be difficult for traitors." He grinned evilly

Looking around Scorpius seen everyone nodding in agreement getting a sick feeling in his stomach he asked "what do you suggest?"

"Oooh I know, it's perfect." Selena Goyle giggled

As he heard Selena's plan he felt bile coming up into his mouth Lily would either agree and lose everything she loves or refuse and her life in Slytherin will become a living nightmare that even he couldn't shield her from.

**Sorry to leave a cliff hanger but, I want to know someone is reading this story. Please tell me your thoughts even if you hate it. This is my first story and I would love ideas on how to improve it. In the next Chapter after the ultimatum and quidditch tryouts things will be picking up greatly. We will be hearing the prophesy in the next 3 chapters**

**BTW I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested**


	5. The Unmakeable choice

**A/N: Sorry, about the delay in updates I have had a lot going on Big thanks to Leah for your help and advice!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I was JKR This story would be a lot better than it is. **

**If you are reading this, please review!**

**Scorpius POV**

He could not help but feel the bile in his throat for what he was about to insist Lily do. She was too loyal and good to even consider doing something so vile. He knew when she refused, her life in Slytherin would become unendurable. The closer he came to the hospital wing the more he hated himself for it.

He walked in to find her puffy eyed, while keeping guard over her cousin Roxanne. When he saw, her he almost turned and told the rest of his team to sod it, but self-preservation always won in Slytherin.

_Just get on with it _he thought to himself.

"Potter we need to talk." Scorpius demanded, knowing he was about become her enemy. He had to look above her head, refusing to meet Lily's eyes as he delivered the news. He could not bear watching the light in them to fade, turning into stone or worse hatred.

"Shhh, we don't want to wake Roxy lets go outside." Lily whispered quietly as they walked towards the door of the hospital wing.

Knowing this was going to be hard the second she was in the corridor, he blurted it.

"In order to prove you're a Slytherin, you will have to do something to prove your loyalty." Scorpius blurted out once they reached the corridor, knowing this would be a harder with each passing second. Hoping, Lily had caught some or most of it as he continued, "You will have to do this to belong here, if you don't the House will become unpleasant. I can't protect you from what will happen if you don't comply." He watched her face drop still avoiding her eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Lily asked Scorpius, so quietly she could barely be heard over the wind bustling outside the castle. Almost instantly she rebounded her temper flaring; she looked at him, forcing him to make eye contact. Scorpius saw her eyes flash." So far I have been humiliated, attacked, given a week's detention, supposedly ruined the Great Potter and Weasley legacies by being sorted with you lot. I cursed Lou into a permanent tutu that resulted in a curse breaker being brought in." She ranted. "When James figures it out that it was me I am dead and now you need me to prove my loyalty brilliant just brilliant." The last statement, made him smile brightly wishing the Pantimonious curse had hit James. Lily used all her energy for her fit, dopped to the floor she looked defeated waiting for him to answer her first question.

"You have to attack Molly Weasley." She had a surprise look of horror that showed that of all things she never guessed they would actually ask her to attack her own family.

Molly Weasley was a friendly girl who had a mothering like quality. She was little plump and always cheery. She even got along with most of the Slytherin students, she was near impossible to dislike. She made biscuits and sent them to patients in the hospital wing. She would leave Valentine cards on lonely student's four posters. She would send Christmas pies for the students staying behind during holidays, He had even received one from Molly last Christmas.

"Why her?" Lily cried with tears brimming over. "Molly would never hurt anyone."

"That is exactly why she was chosen. If you attacked anyone else it could be determined they had it coming. By hexing Molly the whole school would know you chose Slytherin house over your family." Scorpius explained, "It proves you would do anything to save yourself and that is what a true Slytherin would do."

"I can't," She screamed shaking her head pleading with him grabbing onto him. "I won't"

"Trust me, Potter, you have to, you have no choice, I can't protect you all the time and neither can your family." Scorpius pleaded wanting her to understand. _If she refused, he could write her father and tell him to take her home. Otherwise, she would be in constant danger._

The conflict raged in her eyes, she had him fighting the urge to pull her close, and wipe her tears, promising it would be alright. He knew it would be a lie, after her choice things would never be okay no matter what she chose.

"I just don't know," Lily spoke her last words as Scorpius watched her turn and run away from him. Taking, the long route back to the common room gave him a chance to calm down and gather his thoughts. He would be of no use to her if the others seen his turmoil. They would use his feelings for the Potter girl to hurt her even further. He must figure out how to convince her to complete the task to make the unmakable choice. He would beg her if he had to, it was the only way to ensure her safety for the next seven years. How did he get so involved in this after just two days? Walking towards the entrance of the common room, he glared at the face of the portrait that caused all this trouble.

"Problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape sneered.

"Actually yes, You Nutter," he yelled "You left Potter and I standing here locked out this morning and you are the reason I am being subjected to this mess."

"What nonsense are you rambling about, Malfoy?" Snape asked clearly not caring what he said.

"Potter wouldn't be in this position House or family, I can't protect her all the time if she doesn't agree and I know she won't, so we are both goners AND ITS All YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"Scorpius screamed at the portrait.

"What kind of trouble is she in Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked in a calm concerned manner.

"None of your business, you ruddy waste of space, you didn't let us in now we are up to our wands in it." He sneered at the portrait.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me immediately what danger are you protecting her from?" Snape ordered for more information

"It is none of your concern, now move aside or I will have my father write to Slughorn and commission a new portrait for our entrance." Scorpius sniped.

Snape moved aside as Malfoy walked into the common room to see them waiting for Potter's answer. He felt sick but decided that for one time in his life he would protect someone over himself and lied

"She'll do it." Scorpius said to the group of shocked Slytherins

"You're certain, Malfoy?" Flynt asked skeptically.

"She is willing to do anything to prove loyalty to her house." He lied again.

"It must be done by tryouts tomorrow evening." Flynt reminded Scorpius. He waited till everyone went up to the dormitories needing to talk to Lily alone and convince her it was the only way, he was into deep, if she didn't comply he was going down with her.

**LILY POV**

_What __am I going to do? How can I possibly hurt Molly?_ She thought to herself wondering how did they expect her to choose the Slytherin House over her family? If she did this, she would lose them. What would it gain her, to not be teased she had been teased her entire life, why should their threats be taken more serious than her brothers?

Lily had made up her mind as she started towards the common room to tell them where they could stuff it. Remembering the look of desperation on Scorpius face as he practically begged her to do it. Was it more than not fitting in, would she really need protection?

No, Lily simply couldn't bring herself to do it. Even if Molly forgave her, no one else in her family would forget it. This must be the reason the older Slytherins chose this way to test her loyalty. She would be a family outcast, isolating her with the Slytherins, she would have no one else. The entire house of Gryffindor that included her family would hate her, and because it was sweet innocent Molly, the entire bloody school would rally around her, and hate Lily for it. Yet, if she refused, then her life may be in danger. Malfoy said he could not protect her, which indicated that there would be a need of protection.

She threw herself to the ground and cried until her tears ran dry sobs was all she muster.

"Ms. Potter," a voice called out from the dark.

"Who is there?" Lily yelled barely above a whisper, she then realized that the tears and screaming effected her voice as she sat up and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Professor Snape," He called as he invaded the portrait of a very unhappy wizard brushing a horse. The horse seemed equally put out as he kept trying to bite the Professor. The ridiculous sight of him dodging random nips of the horse any other time would have put Lily in hysterics, but tonight she wondered if she would ever laugh again.

"I heard you may be in a bit of trouble." The portrait stated looking at her with the same face her father reserved for bad news "I may be of some assistance to you in this matter."

"The Slytherins want me to hurt my family to prove house loyalty or they will hurt me," Lily explained as tears welled up again.

"Follow Your heart, I know from past experience you will never forgive yourself if you do something against your nature." Snape said sadly

"What do you know about anything? You are nothing but, some oil on a piece of canvas," Lily shouted

"I know more about this than you think , Ms Potter. I know once you step over that line and you lose what matters most to you, you will spend every day of your existence regretting it." The professor said with an anguish expression on his face

"Why do you care anyway?" Lily asked.

"I loved someone long ago but, allowed my house ideals ruin any chance at happiness. After losing her I went to a very dark place and lost myself only to wake up due to the cause of her death." He said tears in his eyes.

"You killed her?" Lily gasped backing away scared of the murderous portrait

"I may as well have but, no, only through my actions that resulted in her death. I never forgave myself because of it." He explained

"I just want to be me, Lily Potter, but I can't be a Slytherin and a Potter and I can't be a Potter who is a Slytherin, I just want to go home."

"I am sure if you think about it, after some rest, you will make the decision that you feel in your heart. Go back to your dorm and you will have a fresh perspective after some sleep." Snape suggested. Lily looked back to see he was gone. She walked back towards the common room to find Professor Dumbledore waiting in Snape's place.

"Professor Snape was needed elsewhere so he asked that I grant you entry Ms. Potter" The old wizard smiled at Lily. As she walked in, she saw the anxious face of Scorpius Malfoy looking at her. She was determined to ignore his presence but he was now blocking entrance up to the dormitories.

"Step aside Malfoy," Lily said without much hope of him moving.

He suddenly grabbed her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear: "If they ask you if you're going along with the plan say yes, I lied to them earlier to give you more time." Then he released her.

she cringed at his words but nodded thanking him for the extra time he had granted her. Scorpius wiped the tear from her face and smiled at her. He looked lost and torn, the exact same way she was feeling and she felt a warm tingle where he had brushed his finger across her cheek.

"Remember what I said I can't always protect you." He whispered with seriousness in his voice

"I know and thank you for everything Malfoy." Lily said as she headed up to bed. Not knowing what her first day would bring she changed into her dressing gown and climbed into bed having nightmares of being ripped in pieces by a lion and fed to a snake.


End file.
